In recent years, demands for a comfortable life have been rapidly increasing, and a deodorizing product capable of removing personal stench highly have attracted attention as one of them. Particularly, sulfurous stench which contains a compound containing a sulfur element such as methyl mercaptan or hydrogen sulfide as a main component is disliked because the sulfurous stench applies strong displeasure. A deodorant effective for these sulfurous stenches has been desired. However, activated carbon, activated carbon impregnated with an aromatic primary amine, activated carbon having adjusted pH, any combination of an iron compound and ascorbic acid, and a polymer compound having an amino group or a sulfone group, and the like which are conventionally known general deodorants, have low sulfurous stench deodorizing capability. These deodorants may be originally colored, or may adsorb stench components or be subjected to a chemical reaction to cause coloration or discoloration. Disadvantageously, the deodorants could not be used depending on the application.
On the other hand, a deodorant containing a hydroxide or a hydrous oxide of a zirconium or lanthanoid element as an active ingredient is reported as a deodorant having a deodorization function with respect to sulfurous stench in Patent Document 1. A sulfurous stench gas deodorant containing a quadrivalent metal phosphate containing specific metal ions is proposed in Patent Document 2. Furthermore, a deodorant containing specific fine particle zinc oxide and having high deodorizing performance with respect to hydrogen sulfide is shown in Patent Document 3.
Consideration is also performed in order to improve the deodorizing properties of methyl mercaptan. For example, a stench gas adsorbent having a metal salt contained in a silica gel structure is proposed in Patent Document 4. A sulfur-based gas deodorant which is an amorphous complex of a specific metal salt and silicate salt, and has a pore volume of from 0.3 to 0.5 ml/g is proposed in Patent Document 5, and the molar ratio of the metal salt and silicate salt in a case in which the deodorant is manufactured is from 0.29 to less than 0.5. Furthermore, a sulfur-based gas deodorant containing an amorphous metal silicate salt is proposed in Patent Document 6. In the amorphous metal silicate salt, the element composition (mole) ratio of at least one metal selected from copper, zinc, manganese, cobalt, and nickel to silicon is within the range of metal/silicon=0.60 to 0.80, and a crush strength is within the range of from 1 to 3 N.